ultimatewrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesaro
Cesaro is a Swiss semi-retired professional wrestler known best for his time in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. He is a former UWF Champion. UWF Career 'Aztec Warfare, Feud with Mr. Kennedy (Nov 2017 - Jan 2018)' Ceaaro debuted with the UWF after the return of the company. He lost his first 2 matches, the first a triple threat match against Sin Cara and Austin Aries, and the second a singles match against Mr. Kennedy. In the main event of the November 22nd edition of Revolution, Cesaro defeated Bobby Roode, who was viewed as a top guy in the company at the time. In Aztec Warfare II at Rebellion, Cesaro entered first and eliminated 2 men, including Kennedy, before himself being eliminated by Vampiro. On the December 27th edition of Revolution, Cesaro introduced his new manager Paul Heyman. The next week, Cesaro teamed up with Sheamus against Adam Cole and Vampiro in a winning effort. During the match, Mr. Kennedy appeared on commentary and trash-talked the entire match. On the January 11th edition of Revolution, Cesaro challenged Kennedy to a match at Judgement Day. This offer was accepted. Cesaro defeated Kennedy at Judgement Day, which was Kennedy's last match before leaving the company. 'Number One Contender, UWF Champion (Feb 2018 - July 2018)' On the February 14th edition of Revolution, Cesaro defeated Seth Rollins in the main event, and was subsequently awarded a UWF Championship match at WrestleMania. After this, he competed in a series of tag team matches with UWF Champion Sheamus, both before and after he retained the title over Bobby Roode at Insurrextion. This created a friendly rivalry dynamic between them, where they were looking out for each other to make sure both are 100% for their main event clash at WrestleMania. On the edition of Revolution, Cesaro defeated Kevin Steen in singles action, which resulted in a beatdown from Steen to Cesaro. Sheamus made the save, but accidentally Brogue Kicked Cesaro instead of Steen. On the go-home episode, Cesaro competed in a fatal 4-way main event also involving Dolph Ziggler, Seth Rollins, and winner Jimmy Jacobs. Afterwards, Jacobs and Ziggler attacked Cesaro, but Sheamus made the save. This prompts the whole locker room to come out and brawl, leaving Cesaro and Sheamus alone in the ring for a staredown. At WrestleMania, Cesaro defeated Sheamus to capture the UWF Championship, ending his reign at a record 124 days. On the April 25th episode of Revolution, EC3 and the returning Maxine announced Cesaro would defend his newly-won UWF Championship against Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Television Champion Vinny Marseglia in a Champion of Champions match at Backlash. The next week when the trio of titleholders were in a 6-man tag team match, they lost due to Cesaro and Marseglia not intervening on The Miz's behalf. The next week, after Cesaro and Marseglia won a tag team match in the main event, The Miz attacked Cesaro, asserting his dominance over the two. On the go-home show, Marseglia attacked Cesaro after his victory over Roman Reigns. At Backlash, Cesaro pinned The Miz after a miscommunication with the Hired Gunns to retain his title. On the June 6th episode of Revolution, Cesaro, having just won the Champion of Champions match, celebrated retaining his UWF Championship to close the show. However, Chris Jericho, who had been denied the opportunity into the King of the Ring tournament, attacked Cesaro, turning heel. On the July 5th episode of Revolution, Jericho caused a distraction which led to Cesaro losing to The Brian Kendrick in an upset. On the July 12th edition of Revolution, Jericho intentionally threw a tag team match while partnering with Cesaro, causing him to lose once again just before their title match at King of the Ring. At King of the Ring, Cesaro lost the title to Jericho, ending his reign at 96 days. This was Cesaro's final match to date, as he is currently on hiatus to treat his injuries. Accomplishments Championships: *UWF Championship, 1 time Record: *First run (Nov. 6th, 2017 - July 19th, 2018): 12-10